


overreaction

by fleurting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dracoharry100, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: Draco has a flair for the dramatic.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 23





	overreaction

**Author's Note:**

> written for [dracoharry100's](https://dracoharry100.dreamwidth.org/) challenge #598: bleed.

“Harry!” Draco screamed. “Come quick!”

“What is it?” Harry asked, his wand drawn. He lowered it as he saw Draco holding James in his arms. Both looked fine.

“We’ve got to go to St. Mungo’s.”

“What? Why?”

Draco held up James’ bleeding index finger. “Look!”

“Did he get a paper-cut?”

“A paper-cut? It can’t be a paper cut! It’s bleeding profusely!”

Harry tried not to laugh. “Paper-cuts usually do.”

“Right.” Draco blushed. “It seems I’ve overreacted.”

“Yeah, you did.” Harry stepped closer and kissed Draco. “It’s alright, though. It’s sweet that you worry.”

“Hush,” Draco said and kissed him back.


End file.
